


Suit Shopping

by Humanitys_Saltiest



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2018 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Bottom Erwin Week 2018, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Married Couple, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Saltiest/pseuds/Humanitys_Saltiest
Summary: Clothes shopping was something Levi never liked. He couldn't stand the suffocating crowds stuck in their own world as they pushed through each other, or the fact that anyone could have tried on the same shirt more times than imaginable. However, there was one thing that never failed to make his day amazing. While he may of hated clothes shopping, he loved clothes shopping with Erwin, but clothes had nothing to do with it.





	Suit Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Here is my submission for day one of Bottom Erwin Week: in public!  
> I wrote this all in one sitting so there may be a few mistakes that missed my hasty editing  
> Very smutty, you have been warned.  
> Otherwise, enjoy!

Their fifth anniversary was a week away. A realization that Levi came to suddenly when laying in bed that morning, enveloped in blankets warmed by their combined body heat. He always was an early riser, the second a sliver of sunlight filtered through the cobalt-coloured curtains he was immediately awake. Laying still was something of an impossible task for the dark haired man, he always felt the need to get up and move around, to do something, anything to preoccupy his idle hands. But he forced back the flutters of anxiety on the weekend, when neither of them had to rush off to work, and stayed in bed until the other woke.

Turning over in the bed, slowly to not disturb his slumbering partner, he set his eyes on Erwin’s-his husband’s sleeping face. Nearly five years of marriage and he still couldn’t get used to that word. Each mention of it made him giddly, the sight of their matching silver and gold rings making his lips curl into a smile on their own accord. Maybe it was how peaceful he looked, or the golden rays of sunlight that filled the room, but Erwin looked angelic-more than usual at least. Levi watched his husband sleep for what felt like hours, but was only half of one, before the temptation to touch him was too strong for him to ignore. Reaching over, he placed his hand with care on the other’s face, feeling the warm skin under the palm of his hand. After a few seconds, Erwin’s pale blond eyelashes fluttered open, one hand moving up to cover Levi’s. Their eyes met, involuntary grins spreading across their faces. Murmurs of good mornings were passed between the two, soft as the press of their lips that followed. On rare occasions could Erwin get away with a kiss before they brushed their teeth, this being one of a handful of times. Distracted by the feeling of the other man’s warm body against his own made Levi forget entirely to tell Erwin about their upcoming anniversary, sinking into the other’s gentle touches.

* * *

 

The thought came again, as they were cooking lunch together, as they did every weekend. Stealing kisses between testing bites of food. Levi set down the knife he was using to cut onions, a job he had been permanently assigned to as his eyes seemed to be immune to their stinging effects, unlike Erwin who currently stood as far away from them as he could be while still in the kitchen rubbing his watering eyes with a napkin. The shorter male pushed the offending sliced onions off the cutting board into the awaiting pan, tossing them with butter and a pinch of salt. Once that was finished, he turned to the other, the endearing sight of such a large man being bested by some cut onions making warmth bloom in his chest.

“Y’know, next Saturday is our anniversary. I almost forgot about it.” Levi said quietly, watching the other stop what he was doing. The way his eyebrows furrowed slightly in the way they did whenever he was thinking about something. After a moment of silence, the blond shook his head in disbelief, a bashful smile on his face as he set the napkin down on the counter.

“So soon? Sometimes it feels like we’re still newlyweds.” Erwin says in a soft voice, a distant smile on his face as he wandered over to Levi to wrap his arms around the smaller man in a tight embrace. Face pressed into the dark strands, he inhaled deeply before speaking, words hot against Levi’s ear. “How does dinner at that bistro on the beach sound? I hear they always get their fish fresh caught the same day.”

The thought drew a pleased sigh from Levi, who began slowly leaning forward as he rested his cheek against the firm muscle of Erwin’s chest. Each word from the taller man hummed under his cheek, masking the thump of his steady heartbeat. “Make the reservation for six o’clock. I want to get you home nice and early so we can have all night to ourselves.” Levi’s words were rewarded with a shiver from the blond, taking a small step away from him. “Wear a suit to dinner, too.” Levi said in a low voice, watching Erwin’s lips tilt downwards in a small frown. Before he had time to question what was wrong, Erwin spoke up, cheekbones dusted faintly with pink.

“I don’t think I have a...functional suit at the moment. Someone was a little too eager when helping me undress, resulting in multiple tears.” The blond spoke with a smile that quickly grew to a grin as a prominent flush crept its way up Levi’s neck and spread across his cheeks at the reminder of the event. Levi hummed thoughtfully, moving to fully step away from him.

“Well we should just get you a new suit anyways, that one was getting old. We’ll go after lunch.” Levi proposed with a smirk, turning his back to Erwin to stir the onions in the pan. Unsurprisingly, a pair of large arms snaked around his waist soon after, soft lips pressing to his ear with a murmur of agreement. They stood together like that for a while, even after the pan of onions had been moved off the pan, to distracted by the other’s warmth for either of them to care about the onions going cold.

* * *

They finally managed to finish cooking and then eating lunch, making a quick list of groceries to get when they were out to make the most of the errand. Pulling into a parking spot at their regular clothing store, Levi found himself thinking back to when they first came here for their suits that they wore on their wedding day. Looking over at Erwin, the distant look in his ocean blue eyes as he turned the car off told him he wasn’t the only one thinking of that day. The two men stepped out of the car in unison, slowly gravitating closer to each other as they walked side by side to the entrance. Like always, as they approached the door Erwin rushed forward to open it for the smaller male with a flourish and small bow. The action made Levi chuckle as he walked past, greeted with a hearty ‘hello’ by the man at the desk.

As Erwin made smalltalk with the man, Levi weaved along the racks and cubbies of clothes, eyeing the suits with a thoughtful expression, as if he had any idea what he was doing. He was never much of a fashion person, but he could usually tell when something looked like shit. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Erwin was led around the racks of clothing with the man, who began taking different articles of clothing off the racks for Erwin to try. The shorter man moved closer to the other two, taking the clothes from the man when another customer came into the shop. Levi looked at the stack of clothes before jerking his head in the direction of the back area where the change rooms were located. He lead the way, walking down to the room on the very end. After a few minutes of fumbling around, he managed to get the different outfits to hang on the hooks in the back of the change room door, leaving Erwin to change in private and standing outside the door.

Levi listened to the sound of clothes shuffling and zippers being undone and redone. The thought of Erwin wearing a well cut suit that hugged his broad chest made a shiver run through him, leaning back against the wall with a heavy breath. Silently cursing himself, he crossed his arms tight over his chest in an attempt to keep it together. His efforts were interrupted by a knock from the other side of the door followed by the sound of a lock clicking open.

“Levi. I need your opinion with this, can you join me?” Erwin’s voice rung out, muffled by the door between them. He nodded, but realized that the other couldn’t see him and gave a reluctant reply of ‘alright’. Pushing the door open, he slipped inside and automatically turned the lock shut behind him. Levi turned around, the sight hitting him like a punch in the chest that knocked the air out of his lungs. Erwin was wearing navy dress pants with a matching suit jacket on top of a a pale blue dress shirt, the colours made his eyes stand out like sapphires. He held up two ties, one light blue, the other dark red. “Which one looks better?” The blond asked with a playful tilt of his head, handing the two ties to Levi. Looking back and forth between the two, Levi shrugged and tossed the blue one onto the bench before stepping up to the other.

“Only one way to find out.” Unfolding his collar, Levi smirked at the ridiculous look as he held the ends of the red tie and swung the rest over Erwin’s blond head. Tugging the wider part down more, he made quick work of making a simple knot, folding and slipping the tie through different ways with nimble fingers.

Once he was finished, Levi tugged the tie a little tighter, eyes drifting up to the other’s throat when Erwin’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. The dark haired male stared for a few more minutes before his gaze travelled up the pale skin, over the line of his jaw to meet those blue eyes, that were significantly darker than a few moments ago. Swallowing hard, Levi watched the other’s eyes drift down to his lips then quickly back up as if trying to hide that he had been looking. They were both silent, ears straining to hear anything over the pounding of their hearts to see if anyone else was nearby.

Hearing no one, Levi was quick to make the first move. One hand grabbed the tie around the taller man’s neck and yanked him down until their lips collided with a force that stole their breaths away. Erwin’s hands settled on Levi’s hips, pulling their bodies flush together as they kissed desperately in a flurry of lips, teeth and tongues. Hands wandering, Levi moved up on the tips of his toes to press further into the kiss, lips parting to capture his husband’s full lower lip between his teeth. The response came in a low groan, the grip on his hips tightening as Erwin walked him to the wall, pinning him to it with his own muscular body. They kissed like this for several minutes, until the pressure in their chest grew to be too much and they parted with a series of gasps and pants. The warmth in Levi’s belly spiked when one of his husband’s muscular thighs found its way between his legs and urgently pushed and rubbed up against his crotch. Hissing out a curse, his dark head fell back against the wall with a soft thump, licking his lips between heavy pants. A large hand moved down to press his palm against his cock through the fabric of the shorter male’s jeans, Erwin's lips tracing the shell of his ear with a low chuckle.

“You seem to be getting a bit excited, Levi.” Erwin teased softly, words punctuated with a careful squeeze to the growing bulge in his pants that made Levi inhale sharply. Lifting his head, the dark haired male met Erwin’s lustful gaze with a smoldering expression, tightening his grip on the broad shoulders until his fingertips dug into the fabric.

“Why don’t down on your knees and do something about it then?” Levi asked, voice low and rough with a distinct edge in it that made the blond’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. In one quick motion, the taller man moved to kneel, having to sink further down to sit on his heels for his face to be level with Levi’s groin. The sight of Erwin on the floor in front of him, face flushed and lips slightly swollen from kissing made a shudder run through Levi from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. With little hesitation, the taller man quickly undid his jeans and tugged them down until they were bunched up around his ankles. Levi let out a faint sight of relief at the reduced tightness, hands moving to rest on the other’s head.

“If you suck me off really well, I’ll fuck you when we get home.” The short male murmured softly, smirking in satisfaction as his husband’s face flushed red. Erwin hooked a finger into the elastic waistband of Levi’s underwear, nodding faintly before pulling the article of clothing down in one deft movement and humming appreciatively as the shorter man’s circumcised cock sprung free. The cold air of the air-conditioned store didn’t even have time to hit Levi’s swollen cock, as he was almost immediately surrounded by the wet heat of the other’s mouth as he was immediately swallowed down by the other. The action drew a sharp gasp from Levi, eyes squeezing shut as he grabbed fistfuls of golden locks and nearly doubled over. His reaction drew a hum from the blond, making Levi shudder and bite his lips to muffle a moan when he felt a tongue rub against the underside of his cock.

Rocking his hips forward, the dark grey eyes opened again to see how the blond reacted. Seeing no resistance, he began to rock his hips forward into the other’s mouth in shallow thrusts. Erwin opened his mouth wider, keeping his head still and letting Levi take the lead. Setting a steadily rhythm, the dark haired male watched as his cock slid in and out of the other’s mouth, panting faintly. The more time that passed, the more desperate he became, which was evident in the way he increased his speed and roughness with each thrust.

Keeping a tight grip on Erwin’s blond hair, he pulled him forward by it as he jerked his hips forward to make the other take every inch of his cock until his nose was pressed into the coarse dark curls surrounding the base. One of his hands had to move up to cover his mouth, just in time to muffle a long moan that he was unable to hold back. After a few moments of holding that position, Levi used the grip on the other’s hair to hold him in place and set to thrusting his cock in and out of the his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the velvety surface of back of his throat.

Each time he pushed into the magnificent warmth of Erwin’s mouth, he pulled his head down further until his cock pressed down his throat. Large hands moved to tightly grip his thighs, giving him a tight squeeze that told him to lighten up, which he quickly did with a murmur of an apology.

The tight hold the blond’s lips had around him made him moan into his hand, automatically bucking his hips forward into the tightness as he panted hard out his nose. Every thrust of his hips was replied to with a low moan from Erwin that vibrated around his cock in a way that made his entire body quiver and twitch. Despite the cold air of the change room, Levi felt as if he was on fire, dark strands of hair sticking to his forehead with sweat that would have usually disgusted him, but he was to focused on the feeling Erwin’s skillful mouth to care.

It didn’t take him long to feel the tension of his orgasm begin to grow in his belly, giving Erwin’s hair an urgent tug. However, his husband didn’t seem to notice, continuing to suck around him. Levi set his second hand with the other, tangling fingers in the blond hair.

“F-fuck...Erwin I’m gonna cum...shit…” Levi huffed out, the only response he got was a hum from the other. Moaning under his breath, the short man’s eyes fluttered shut as the thrusts of his hips quickly got erratic as he quickly approached his climax. Luckily he brought his hand up again to bite his fingers hard enough to taste iron as his orgasm came crashing down on him, muffling a loud moan. Levi’s other hand clutched at Erwin’s head, holding him all the way down as he spilled down his throat, the feeling of the blond swallowing around him drew a weak groan from him. His body quivered as the feeling of his high slowly ebbed away, the pounding in his ears getting quiet.

By the time Levi recovered enough to open his eyes and breathe at a steady pace, Erwin had already pulled back and tugged the dark haired man’s underwear and pants back up with a light kiss to the bare skin above the waistband of his jeans. Turning his head, Levi caught the reflection of himself in the mirror, face flushed dark, and hair messed up. He was a mess. He turned his attention back to his husband, who moved to be up on his knees and was looking up at him with a smirk. Erwin’s hair had already been patted back into place, but his face was still flushed and his lips were swollen.

“So did I earn my reward for when we get home?” Erwin asked with a smile, head tilting in a way that reminded Levi of an eager puppy, making him laugh softly and nod.  
“Definitely.” The short male huffed out, watching the blond stand and tower over him again. They shared a lazy kiss, tasting himself on the taller man’s lips before pulling away. Patting his tie back into place Levi quickly spoke up. “I think the blue tie looks better.” The words made Erwin smile, nodding slowly.

“I agree. Let’s finish up here and get home.”

Levi nodded in agreement, helping Erwin carry some of the reject suit pieces to get put back. He completely forgot about their plans to get groceries, ready to go home and give his husband a reward for his good work.


End file.
